As Internet traffic continues to grow, the number of network nodes may also increase within a network. To manage the Internet traffic, the network may be extended by splitting the network into a plurality of areas. However, splitting the network may be challenging or may cause scalability issues, convergence issues, and/or performance issues. For instance, dividing a network from one area into multiple areas or from a number of existing areas to more areas may be time consuming and also involve significant network architecture changes. Services carried by a network may also be interrupted while the network is being split into multiple areas. Further, setting up a multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) traffic engineering (TE) label switching path (LSP) that crosses multiple areas may be complex. In a conventional system, a TE path crossing multiple areas may be computed by using a path computation element (PCE) through the PCE Communication Protocol (PCEP). Such a conventional system may require manual configuration of the sequenced domains and may be difficult to configure by a network operator. Additionally, the conventional system may not guarantee an optimal path and may also require a large number of link states such as link-state advertisements (LSAs) that are distributed amongst the network nodes.